<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Day by SydAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923651">A Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce'>SydAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction to Caffeine, Comfort, Fluff, Mentions family addiction, Other, Reader Insert, Sappy, Sweet, addiction mention, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a very long day, so much so that you want to quit your job. Cue Cait Sith coming in to cheer you up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reeve Tuesti /Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day. It was one of those days where you would gladly grab a bottle of whiskey and drown all of the demons away. Of course, you would do that if addiction didn’t run in the family, leaving most down a path of suffering. Instead, you downed another caffeinated beverage. It wasn’t expensive, didn’t leave you nearly as inebriated, and wasn’t that bad for your health. Plus, it got rid of the migraine. Whether or not the migraine was from stress or the lack of caffeine, you weren’t sure. At this point, you didn’t care.</p><p>“I should just quit,” you mumbled to yourself. “Just quit, get out of this hell hole. Do something with my life that isn’t this.”</p><p>Music started playing at the doorway of your office. Your thoughts jolted from your head. Looking over, you saw a small boombox that was placed in the doorway playing the music. You leaned over your desk out of curiosity. Then, a golden grown and a face with black and white fur started to peer in. The cat-like creature grinned and cartwheeled into your office. It danced to the music on its hind legs.</p><p>You giggled slightly before getting up and walking over. Kneeling down, you ran your hand through its fur. It was still a marvel to you how realistic the robot was. The robot leaned into your hand and emitted a purring noise from somewhere in its body.</p><p>“Thank you, Reeve,” you cooed at the robot. A couple of seconds later, the head of urban development appeared at your doorway. You stood from the robotic feline and grinned at your friend. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Everyone’s been stressed out, so I figured you could use a pick-me-up,” he said with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“You were right.” You walked over to him and frowned. “You stressed out, too?”</p><p>“Stormed out of a board meeting.”</p><p>You sighed and wrapped your arms around his waist. His heart jumped and sped up at the sudden contact, something you weren’t ignorant to with your ear against his chest. Slowly, he returned the gesture.</p><p>“We could leave,” you whispered. “Just forget this place and get out of here. I’m sure your mom would like to live somewhere with cleaner air.”</p><p>Reeve chuckled. “Probably. But if I leave, then no one would stand up for what’s right with this company and things would be worse than they already are.” You groaned and pulled away with a pout. Reeve raised an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“You’re the only reason I haven’t left this stupid job.”</p><p>“Oh?” Reeve felt a stupid grin on his face and his face heat up. He only hoped his beard was hiding it. It wasn’t.</p><p>“I mean,” you started, but then it was your turn for a bright blush to form on your face. You avoided eye contact and instead focused on Caith Sith. “You do stuff like have him dance just to cheer me up. That’s something no one’s really ever done for me before.”</p><p>Reeve frowned at that. The man slowly placed his hand on your cheek and made you look at him. “You deserve to have someone work to make you happy every second of every hour of every day.” He took a deep breath and fought his instinct to look away from you. Instead, he softly stared into your eyes. “And if you’ll let me, I’ll do my best to be that person.”</p><p>You let out a quiet squeal and flung yourself into his arms, burying your burning face into his chest. “And then you say sappy stuff like that!”</p><p>Reeve chuckled and wrapped one arm around your waist and ran his other hand through your hair. “So is that a yes then?”</p><p>“Of course it is!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw someone on here sad that there weren't any Reeve/Reader fic, so here ya go person!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>